


A Pleasant Distraction

by TheAlmightyUltimus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Good Girlfriend Weiss Schnee, Just Near the Start, Tiiiiiiiny Bit of Angst, White Rose Weekend 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyUltimus/pseuds/TheAlmightyUltimus
Summary: It's hard to study when you have a girlfriend who has an addiction to cuddling.Not that you'll hear Weiss complaining about it
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	A Pleasant Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Whiterose Weekend Prompt #2: College

Weiss considered herself a very composed and determined individual. Once she set herself to a task it was notoriously hard to distract her from it. That was especially evident when it came to her studies. Whether it was related to her upbringing or if it was just who she was Weiss wasn’t quite sure. Maybe a combination of the two? Regardless, she had always taken her education seriously, and now that she was finally in college her resolve was only strengthened. 

After all, this was one of the most important times in her entire school life. Why would she go throwing that away by going to parties when she could be reviewing material from the day’s classes? Why would she waste time trying to befriend people she probably wouldn’t see again after she was done? It was the mindset she had had throughout high school, and things turned out fine then.

It’s not like she _actually_ wanted to go to any parties, or try and make new friends, or try and shed (or at least soften) the icy persona she had inadvertently developed in her adolescence. No, that was simply preposterous. As her father had always said, she was a Schnee, and Schnees had to stay above the ‘common rabble’. 

She groaned silently. Of course, even when she was studying the man was able to invade her thoughts. He wasn’t even a proper Schnee, having married into the family, and he thought HE could lecture her about being a ‘proper’ Schnee? 

She sighed, shaking her head and refocusing her attention on the binder and book in front of her. Her ‘brooding and angsting’ (as Yang liked to call it anyway) could wait till later. She had more important things to worry about. And as she flipped the page after finishing the last paragraph, she was certain that nothing would be able to shake her concentration this time.

“Weiiiiiiiiissssssss.”

Unless, of course, you were Ruby Rose. The one thing that was able to routinely break through her concentration no matter what the white haired girl was trying to do. Weiss let out a silent (and slightly happy) sigh as she turned her gaze to the side.

“Yes Ruby?”

The girl in question was standing beside the desk Weiss was sitting at, having already changed into her favourite set of pyjamas which consisted of a pair of black pants and a t-shirt with a pinkish heart on the front. She had narrowed her eyes at the white haired girl, and for a moment Weiss was genuinely nervous she had done something to make the other girl mad. Ruby was staggeringly hard to make mad after all, so she took the instances where she was angry VERY seriously.

Her fears turned out to be unfounded, as all Ruby did was spread her arms to the side, making a hugging motion in Weiss’s direction. Weiss rolled her eyes. The look on her girlfriend’s face made it perfectly clear what the other girl wanted.

“I’m a bit busy, as you can see. I’ll be done in a bit, so can you be a bit more patient with me?”

Ruby pouted, and Weiss had to hold herself back from gushing over how cute it was. “But you’ve been studying for hours now!”

Weiss blinked, turning her attention to the clock. Indeed, it had been hours. A few more than she thought it had been too. Perhaps that was why she had found her mind drifting. Weiss wasn’t stupid enough not to realize that taking regular, short breaks was paramount to an effective studying session. She let out a sigh. Why was it so easy to lose track of time?

Finding herself slouching a bit Weiss righted herself in the chair, turning her attention back to the books in front of her. “I’m almost done with this section, and then I’ll be in. You go on ahead to bed.”

As the girl picked up her pen, ready to hammer out this last stretch of studying, she thought that would be that. But of course, her girlfriend was FAR more stubborn than that. As much as Weiss was embarrassed to admit it, it was one of the things that had made her fall for the younger girl in the first place.

Almost immediately afterwards Weiss felt a weight slump against her back, a pair of arms snaking their way around her waist in a soft embrace. Weiss let out a sigh, though she could feel a smile starting to break through her defences. It almost amazed her how _calming_ the other girl’s presence was, even in a place and position like this.

The white haired girl turned her head slightly, coming face to face with a pair of silver pools that somehow managed to look tired yet still a mischievous glint in them. Ruby’s head was resting on Weiss’s shoulder, that adorable little pout still adorning the younger girl’s face. 

“What are you doing?”

Ruby let out a ‘humph’ as she narrowed her eyes. “You won’t come to bed for cuddles so I’ll just cuddle you here.”

Weiss let out an amused chuckle. “Someone’s being selfish tonight.”

Ruby nodded her head as much as she could in her current position. “Yep! You’ve been studying for hours now Weiss. It couldn’t hurt to take a bit of a break, would it?”

Weiss pondered the question for a moment. Her girlfriend did have a point. She could really do with a break given how long she’s been studying. But knowing Ruby that ‘break’ would probably turn out to be a whole lot longer than Weiss would intend it to be. On the other hand Ruby seemed pretty content to stay as she was, and while it was admittedly rather nice she could see it getting to be an uncomfortable position for the both of them sooner rather than later.

Having come to a decision, Weiss let out a sigh. “I suppose I can afford to take a bit of a break.”

Ruby instantly perked up. “Really? Honestly I wasn’t expecting you to give in so easily.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the edges of her mouth. “Well, it’s not like you’re giving me much choice in the matter. What sort of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t give you the required amount of cuddling that you needed?”

Ruby giggled, pulling Weiss out of the chair and starting to drag her towards the bedroom. Weiss let out a noise of protest, but stopped quickly. She knew better than anyone that once Ruby got like this there was no changing her mind. On the bright side she had managed to turn her desk lamp off just as she was pulled up. 

So she allowed herself to be yanked all the way to their bedroom, only pulling herself free when they passed the threshold. While Ruby quickly jumped into bed, burrowing her way underneath the covers, Weiss took the opportunity to change into pyjamas of her own. While she normally wore a nightgown, the time she’s spent with Ruby (and the amount of physical affection the girl likes to both give and receive) made Weiss start stocking more traditional pyjamas in her dresser alongside her standard suite of gowns.

In this case she decided to wear a simple set of sky blue shorts and a matching t-shirt. She smiled slightly, remembering the day she had gotten them. Ruby had picked them out for her when they had gone out on a date one day after she had noticed Weiss eyeing them. Honestly though, she probably would have liked them regardless. It was Ruby who had gotten them for her after all, and her girlfriend really did seem to have a knack for picking out things that Weiss would like. After taking a few minutes to put the day's clothes in the laundry, stopping by the bathroom to wash her face and remove the bit of make-up she had worn that day, she slid into bed alongside Ruby.

Almost immediately she found the other girl wrapping her arms around Weiss’s waist and burying her face into the crook of the white haired girl’s neck. This elicited a chuckle from Weiss, who drew the blankets snugly over them before returning her embrace, wrapping her arms around the younger girl’s waist.

After laying there in blissful silence for a few minutes Weiss got curious. “Something tells me you won’t be letting me back up, will you?”

Ruby peeked up, still nestled into Weiss. “Nope!” She popped the ‘p’ for added effect.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a hint of playfulness invading her voice. “What am I going to do with you?”

She could feel her girlfriend smile against her skin, her eyes sparkling. “Love me and cuddle me and kiss me and spoil me?”

Weiss giggled. “I suppose that could be arranged.”

With a happy giggle Ruby tried to bury herself even further against Weiss. Honestly, what right did anyone have to be that cute? It should be downright illegal.

Shaking her head, albeit with a smile on her face, Weiss pulled the black haired girl closer. “You know, I don’t have any classes tomorrow.”

Ruby perked up a bit, though still staying wrapped around her girlfriend. “None of us do, remember? Beacon’s closed tomorrow. Something about a teacher’s holiday or something.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “I’m aware. I was trying to imply that we could sleep in.”

Ruby let out a mock gasp. “You? Sleep in? What have you done with my girlfriend!?”

Weiss chuckled, lightly bopping Ruby’s head. “You should know by now I like my beauty sleep just as much as the next person, especially when there’s no real reason to wake up early.”

Ruby giggled, snuggling back into Weiss. “I love you Weiss.”

Weiss smiled, running a hand through her girlfriend’s hair. “I love you too.”

Not long after Weiss could make out soft breathing coming from the other girl, and that was the indication that Ruby had fallen asleep. Weiss smiled, playing with Ruby’s hair just softly enough to not wake the younger girl from her sleep. She was so cute when she was sleeping (though to be fair, Weiss would call you a liar if you ever said her girlfriend wasn’t) that Weiss couldn’t help but stare for a few minutes.

Soon enough though she felt the claws of sleep starting to pull at her eyelids. As much as she didn’t want to close them she relented, the vision of a mess of black hair being replaced with the darkness that accompanied closing one’s eyes. Sleep always did seem to find it’s way easier to her when she was wrapped in Ruby’s arms, her girlfriend like a warm comforter that made everything seem right in the world.

It was certainly a far cry from back home…

Weiss frowned, shaking her head slightly. Now wasn’t the time for that. As if sensing her sudden unease Ruby seemed to grip the white haired girl tighter. The frown on Weiss’s face was quickly replaced with a smile. Even in her sleep the silver eyed girl was willing to make Weiss feel loved. 

Sometimes she truly wondered what she had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Ruby as her girlfriend.

But those were thoughts for another time. Weiss felt the haze of sleep descending on her, and it prompted her to draw Ruby closer. She wearily opened her eyes just enough to be able to plant a soft kiss to Ruby’s forehead before letting them drift shut again. As her mind finally shut down for the night, one last thought flashed through her mind. 

They weren’t doing anything pressing tomorrow, so maybe she could surprise Ruby with a date. That should make the girl smile. And to Weiss? Ruby’s smile was worth more than anything else in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Now I just need to finish the fic for tomorrow that I've totally started and haven't left till last minute at all to write-


End file.
